Justifying The Heart
by XOmarX
Summary: Boyd and Raylan are best friends, but soon after a nasty fight Boyd begin to develope stronger feelings towards Raylan. As time goes on Boyd feelings continue to grow. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Justified or its characters, which is very unfortunate. Otherwise I'd have next season already started NOW! Lolz**

We'll here is first chapter, I know I shouldn't be making yet another story when my others are still unfinished… I couldn't resist starting one for this show tho, loved it ^^ something I'm unsure of is Boyd's eye color… I could've sworn they were green but I think they brown. So we're gonna just say their green :)

**Warning this story is yaoi and contains lemons! You don't like, don't read xD**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

He was surrounded. The three boys had huge predatory smiles and they reeked of alcohol and grime. One of then took a few steps toward him, he was tall and skinny with dirty blonde hair. His voice was a bit slurred when he spoke, "Boyd Crowed, just the person I wanted to see. I know 'bout your daddy, hell everyone knows." His eyes were glimmering as he took a few more steps toward Boyd, "I want some."

Boyd's brows furrowed in confusion, "You want some?"

The boys hand grabbed the collar of his shirt in a tight fist. "Yes _Boyd_," his voice in a hiss, "I want some the meth your daddy gots. You're gonna bring me some."

"I can't help you." He said back in a definite tone. Suddenly before he could react, Boyd was on the ground with the boy on top of him. "Rich, I honestly can't help. You think my daddy would let me get near his drugs? You're a fool!"

Rich went silent. Finally Boyd felt him move and his deep voice seemed a bit joyful, "Yeah? Well… guess we don't need you then." A small shiver crept up Boyd spine, he had a bad feeling. "Of course, if we keep you around and you might be inclined to speak up 'bout this. Can't be havin that can we?"

"Damnit Rich, let me go!" Boyd yelled out. He hated to admit this but he was starting to get a bit scared. His fear was heighten when he felt cool metal pressed harshly to his cheek. "Rich-" Boyd started but a loud yelp stopped him. When he turned his head he saw something that had him thanking Jesus.

"Rich, I got Dan and Terry over there is out cold. Let Boyd go and I won't break your friends arm." A smooth voice called out. It was fairly dark out but with the dim light there was Boyd could see his rescuer. He was tall, well built from years of hard work outdoors, and his skin was a toned bronze. His name was Raylan Givens; he was a feisty hot-blooded teen and Boyd's best friend. There was a carefree smile on his face as he held the boys arm in a chicken wing; however Boyd could see the worry. Beneath the confidence Boyd was sure he was nervous. The knife was presses harder to his cheek. "Rich, I'm going to give you to the count of three to drop the knife and leave."

"Raylan, you think I care if you break his arm?" Rick said snidely.

"One."

The knife began to puncture his flesh, a small amount of blood started to trickle down his cheek. Boyd bit his lip and let a small hiss of pain.

"Two."

There was a bubble of laughter from Rich as grabbed Boyd and hoisted him up with the knife now to his neck. "Go on Raylan. Do it." He taunted.

"Three."

The man in his grasp was in tears and silently starting to cry. Boyd could see the merciless rage in Raylan's eyes; he did not like to be toyed with. There was a crack and a wail before the boy fell silently to the ground. "Rich, you best let Boyd go now." His tone was warning.

"Fuck you Raylan! You think you can come here with your damn hat and boots and play hero? I got business with Boyd, so you can walk your sorry ass back home and mind your own fu-" he was cut off when Raylan suddenly punched him. It was straight to his jaw; he shouted in pain and loosened his grip on his hostage. This gave Boyd enough time to jerk away from his grasp and run behind Raylan.

When Rich realized Boyd got away from him, he held his knife firmly in front of him. His eyes were burning with rage as he sauntered towards his escapee. "Boyd, come 'on back over here." his words seemed dipped in poison.

Boyd could only stare and shake his head, he feared Rich's next move.

"Rich, get outta here, lest you want your other side of your face hurtin." Raylan said to him cockily. He was ready to kick some ass now, probably wanted Rich to start some action.

There was a craziness to Rich, and Boyd didn't like it one bit. He seen him suddenly move forward to him, causing Raylan to stand in front and defend his friend. "Rayl—" Boyd started but was cut off by the two boys falling to ground and wrestling. Rich had made it seem like he was going for Boyd but really he was aiming for Raylan, but Raylan thankfully dodged the knife and sent them both sprawling to the ground. There were loud grunts and harsh breathing. A pained shout from Raylan had Boyd tackling Rich painfully on his chest.

Boyd tore the weapon from him and pressed it painfully to the back of his neck, anger seeping from his every pore. He barely noticed that there was a gash beginning to form and blood was dripping. Rich was verging on unconsciousness.

"Boyd, that's enough." A ragged but calm voice spoke.

"But Raylan, he hurt—" Boyd was cut off by the other, "And now we've repaid the favor. Killing him won't solve nothing, only send you to jail." When Boyd looked at him he let out a sign and got off Rich. He handed Raylan the knife and fell to the ground. His savior was standing over him with a small smile on his lips. Boyd could see a thin rip and blood stain on Raylan's chest; the anger began to stir again.

As if sensing this, Raylan helped Boyd up and began to lead them away from the unconscious boys. "We'll go stay at my dad's cabin for the night. It's nearby, so come on and get in my truck." Boyd nodded and silently got into the passenger side of the old faded blue pickup.

"Thanks Raylan." He said quietly.

"I don't need no thanks, if it was me you woulda done the same." He said back, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

_I would have killed 'em_, Boyd thought. He realized then that perhaps he felt a little more than family or friendship for his best friend, but what exactly he wasn't sure.

* * *

**Well heres the first chappppy! **_**Please review and let me know what you guys think, plus more reviews will mean faster updates! No flames though because burning people isn't nice ;)**_

_**I apologize if it doesn't sound like how they would really talk, I tried my best x.x anywaysss… ta-ta for now! **_


End file.
